Running from a Rapper
'Summary' Rapper is possessed by a demon haunting his past, and it turns him into a demonic blood thirsty killer. Who will survive and who will die in Rapper's game? 'Characters' *Rapper *Rei *Demon (Antagonist) *Red *Blue *Lord Tourettes *Pink *Professor Stick *Bruce *Steve *Jade *Jones *Victoria *Kari *Katorou *Rare 'Transcript' (Starts at Rapper's house, where everybody are hanging around at his birthday party.) Rapper: Best party ever! Rei: (after downing her cup of punch) You said it! Jade: Happy 24th birthday Rapp, if you ask for a kiss on the cheek I'll cut your balls off, (Giggles) I'm kidding. Rapper: (fake laughs then suddenly raises a knife near her neck) Don't push it. Bruce: I've never been invited to a party before. Rapper: Well, we are friends again. Steve: Wait what? You two became friends again? Rapper: Yeah, and don't forget it. (Rei comes up to Rapper with a present behind her back) Rei: Oh Rapp~. Rapper: Yes dear girl? Rei: (hands him the gift) Happy Birthday! Rapper: Oh babe. (opens it and is revealed to be a set of weapons) Rei, this present is awesome. Thanks! Rei: No prob! (Meanwhile, at Rei's apartment.) Katorou: (off-screen) Kari, what happened to those guns we stole from that meme guy? Kari: (with a mouth full popcorn) (muffled) I dunno. (Back at the party) (Jones and Bitchess come out of the bathroom all wet, and it's implied they had sex) Jones: Yeah Rapp, your sink may be broken now. Bitchess: But it was worth it for us! Rapper: Eugh. (to Rei) Babe, you make my birthday awesome. (Rapper and Rei are about to kiss, when Victoria pushes Rei out of the way.) Victoria: Oh boy! you shouldn't have! (Giggles) Rapper: Hey! I never fucking invited you! GET THE FUCK OUT! Victoria: Why? (Gives puppy eyes) It's your birthday! Rapper: (disgusted) Fuck it, I'm going to the bathroom. (walks off-screen) Victoria: If you want, I can be able to handle the idea of having a threesome with you and Rei! Rei: Yeah. In your dreams, cunt. (Victoria gives Rei a death glare) Rapper: (off-screen) FUCK OFF VICTORIA! (Shows him going in the bathroom) Rapper: Why must she fucking do this?! (washes his face) Dark Voice: (off-screen) (echoes) Rapper... Rapper: Wh- who the fuck?! Dark Voice: (off-screen) (echoes) Your past, is mine... Rapper: What?! Dark Voice: (off-screen) (echoes) Bad things have happened, and I'm here to make it better... Rapper: Uhh.. what? (cuts back to the party as everybody hears Rapper's scream.) Steve: Uhh, was that Rapp? Jade: sounds like it. Blue: Uhh. (holds Pink's hand) Is he okay? Broseph: Bra, he screamed, possibly not. Red: You know, I still hate you even today. Lord Tourettes: Well, who the FUCK is going to check it out? Victoria: I'm gonna go check on my rapper. (Knocks on the bathroom door) (The bathroom door opens slowly, showing a dark bathroom with Rapper no where to be seen.) Victoria: Okay Rapper, is this you trying to draw me in, you sexy beast! (Walks inside the bathroom) (The door slams shut, even locking in the process.) Victoria: Okay impressive, but I came armed. (Takes her shirt off to reveal her bra) Plus a whip if you like? (Giggles) Rapper: (off-screen) (speaks in a dark demonic voice) Hello... Welcome to my game... Victoria: (Giggles) Ohh... I love your demonic voice, now let's turn on the lights and get down to business. (Cuts back to the party, people are outside the bathroom door.) Blue: She still in there? Lord Tourettes: I'm FUCKING scared! Bruce: Pfft, relax you green pussy. Jones: It's probably just Rapper trying to scare Victoria so she can leave. (The door suddenly flies open, as Victoria's dead body falls to everybody's feet.) Red: OH GOD! AUGH! (pukes) Steve: Well, we didn't care about her right? Jade: Okay, something really fucking weird is going on? Rei: Well, at least she won't bother 'im anymore. Jones: Then I better dispose of this. (Uses his telekinesis to throw Victoria's dead body out the window) Blue: It's not weird! Rapper probably just killin' again. (laughs nervously) Jade: You could be right, maybe we should go in there. (The door slams shut, and the entire house switches off.) Rei: GODDAMMIT! Jones: Oh shit, the power went out. (Pulls out a flashlight) Blue: Uhh, relax, must me something strange? (Everybody sees glowing red eyes far from behind Blue.) Jade: Let's just stick together, or else we'll get lost. Red: Uhh, B- Blue? Blue: What? (They point to what's behind Blue) Blue: OH MY GOD! (Blue is suddenly floating in the air.) Blue: JONES! Stop that! Jones: That's not me, but maybe someone should get him down. (Blue suddenly flies backwards as his scream is heard fading away.) Rapper: (dark demonic voice) Are you happy now, Pink? (Blue's decapitated head falls towards the group.) Pink: (screams) BLUE! NO! Rei: (snickers) Buh-bye, dork. Red: Rei, not helping! (slaps her head) Jones: (To Rei) Bitch this is serious, something is fucked up with Rapper. Rei: You say that like that's something new. Jade: (To Rei) Don't you care? I mean, he is your boyfriend? Rei: If he's my bf, then I should know that this isn't the first time he's gone on a killing spree. Jones: Then if he is on a killing spree, would he have red eyes and would kill one of his friends!? Rei: Well, that guy was a weak-ass loser, right? Pink: SHUT UP! (slaps Rei across the face) Jade: Guys calm down, let's just get out of here and maybe figure something out. Bitchess: Uhh, this is crazy... (suddenly falls through the rug, everybody look down as it shows Bitchess impaled on spikes) Jones: (Shocked) BITCHESS!!! (Looks down at Bitchess' dead body) Rapper: (dark demonic voice) (off-screen) That bitchess was pathetic, do you want to go next green fool? Lord Tourettes: (shivers) N- NO! Jones: (Angry) Your gonna fucking pay for that!!! Broseph: Bros, chill out, it's just some creepy shit. In fact, I'm leavin'. (Broseph jumps out the window, but suddenly blows up.) Steve: OH MY GOD! Jade: Do you think Rapper got possessed by something? Rei: Meh. Probably. Jones: We gotta stop it, but the only way how is if one of us goes in there to fight it. Jade: "It" being a demon. Jones: Exactly! (The house then starts to shake) Jones: Shit!!! Rei: (with spilled punch on her body) Hey! I'm still drinking here! Jade: Uh Jones, we better find someone quick to do this to save us. (The house tips over as Pink starts to fall towards the window, Lord Tourettes grabs her while hanging onto a ceiling fan.) Jade: (Hanging onto a door frame) This is fucking insane!!! Jones: (Floating next to her) Alright, well, if we could get someone inside Rapper's mind, it has to be someone with an ability to do that. (Lord Tourettes throws Pink to a higher part of the house.) Lord Tourettes: Phew, that was- (The fan suddenly switches on, cutting Lord Tourettes as blood splatters everywhere.) Jade: We better make it quick! People are dying left to right! Pink: But who's going to get inside Rapper's mind?! Bruce: Maybe someone who cares about Rapper more than anybody else... Jones: First, we need to know how, second, anyone wanna volunteer? Pink: Wouldn't that be you? You guys said you were friends now. Bruce: Well, maybe, but- (They hear coughing from another room) Jones: Do you hear that? Red: Sounds like someone is hurt. (They head into the room, showing Professor Stick on the ground very injured) Jade: Professor Stick? What happened? Professor Stick: (coughs) R- Rapper... he's gone mad... Jones: We know, we need someone to go inside his mind and defeat the demon in him. Professor Stick: Yes... a demon has been haunting him, thanks to some of the tragic moments in his past, mainly the lost of his best girl friend Zuri... But during his adventure, he has discovered new love. Anyone will not work, there's only one who can enter Rapper's body and defeat his demon.. Pink: So, who's gonna do it? Jade: I can't do it, like Bruce said, it has to be someone who deeply cares about Rapper. (Professor Stick, along with everybody else, look at Rei.) Rei: (sighs) Of course. I'm the "chosen" one. Too bad. I'm not a psychic. I can't freaking enter people's minds. Professor Stick: But we have the ways... (pulls out a device) Jones: That was fucking quick! What is it? (Professor Stick shrinks Rei and sucks her into the device.) Professor Stick: Now, we have to find Rapper. Bruce: Yeah, before he- (They then see Steve and Jade dead with blood on the floor.) Pink: Oh my God! Red: What the fuck?! Jones: (See's Jade's dead body) What the fuck!? How did he... Rapper: (dark demonic voice) (off-screen) You're too slow... Red: God damn it! (Jones starts to get very angry, to the point that he walks into the darkness looking for Rapper without the others following him) Pink: Jones? Where are you going? Jones: ALRIGHT MOTHERUFUCKER, YOU KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND AND JADE, SO NOW YOU FUCKING DID IT NOW!!!! (Starts to float in the air using his telekinesis) TIME TO FIGHT TO THE DEATH, RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!! Rapper: (dark demonic voice) (off-screen) Found you, now it's time to play... (Jones prepares to fight Rapper as it cuts back to the others) Pink: So, how are we going to send Rei into Rapper's mind? Professor Stick: There's Rapper! (aims it at Rapper) (to Pink) We're going to fire her into Rapper's brain. Pink: Well hurry up! (Rapper lands in front of Jones, revealing his color has darkened, he has demonic teeth and glowing red eyes.) (Jones who has steam coming out of his head and his eyes turn red with anger as he runs with great speed toward Rapper) Rapper: (teleports behind Jones) Not fast enough... (Professor Stick fires the device at Rapper, as it shows Rei inside his head.) Rei: (looking around the inside) (disgusted) Bleh. I better not get any ear wax on me on the way out. Demon: (flies around Rei) So your the one who can defeat me? (laughs) I find that hilarious. Rei: (to the demon) Hey, it's not like I desperately wanted to. I'm only doin' it 'cause the others are such fucking whiners. Demon: (laughs) We'll soon see. (launches dark power towards Rei) (Back on the outside, Jones tackles Rapper and rapidly punches him in the face several times and kicks him toward a wall, as Rapper gets up looking the same) Rapper: That tickled. Now it's my turn... (Rapper grabs Jones and flies around and cuts his arm towards the fan, and throws him towards a pile of knives, cutting him severely.) Jones: (Gets up in a little pain as his arm regenerates) Nice! Thanks to my rage! I CAN FUCKING DESTROY YOU!!! (Continues to fight Rapper) (Back to Rei, she is hit and is hurled against the wall of the head.) Rei: (in pain) F-Fuck... Demon: Rei.. take a look... (shows her a wall with pictures of all of his memories) These are all of the things Rapper seems to remember, oh look? Isn't this picture of you? (Rei watches in horror) Rei: Holy shit... Demon: I suppose we can erase his memories of you, then you'll never see each other again, and he'll kill everyone! He will always try and kill you! (laughs demonically) (Rei kneels down panting, but then, she starts to get very angry and stands up straight.) Rei: Shut the fuck up! I WILL kick your ass! And once I'm finished, from now on, no more pussy demons are gonna possess my man. Got that?! Demon: (laughs) Bring it on bitch. (Rei charges at the demon, it knocks her back, but she gets more angry and stronger.) Rei: S'THAT ALL YOU GOT, PUSSY? (Jones and Rapper continue to fight as both strike each other with a powerful punch but Rapper takes the opportunity to block the punch and kick Jones back to the group, he slowly gets up) Rapper: You pathetic being... you will be dead... (approaches them) (Rei then notices Rapper's brain covered in darkness, she then approaches it and stabs it.) Demon: WHAT?! (starts to disappear) What did you do?! Rei: (shows the knife) Let's just say, I didn't give ALL those weapons to him. Demon: NOOOO- (The demon blows up, as Rapper then begins to get dizzy. He faints and Rei comes out of his body returning in normal form.) Jones: (Calms down by slowly breathing in and out) Holy shit! Is it over? Rei: (to everyone) You're welcome, sissies. Rapper: (coughs) What h- ha- happened? Bruce: You got possessed. Jones: And I think we were fighting. Pink: And almost everyone's dead... Professor Stick: Don't worry Pink, I can bring them back with my device. Red: But not Victoria... Rapper: Wow, this birthday was so weird... (Rei tightly hugs Rapper) Rei: But at least you're back... Jones: Wait, did Jade and Bitchess get killed? Pink: Don't you remember?! Jones: I was in Hyper Rage mode, I can't remember a fucking thing. (Later, Professor Stick brings back many of the people that were killed.) Bitchess: Whoa, we're back! Steve: Thank god... Lord Tourettes: That was FUCKING creepy! Broseph: Weird bra. Blue: We're back... (Pink tightly hugs Blue, Jones and Bitchess start to kiss each other passionately) Jade: You okay Rapper? Rapper: (coughs) I'm fine. Jade: Did you have any idea what that demonic thing was? Rapper: (sighs) Something haunting my dark past... But it's time to really put that behind me... Rei: I thought you already did. Jade: Well, I forgot to give you my present. (Gives Rapper a red jewel necklace) the jewel is actually a flamethrower. Rapper: You know? I don't need this. (gives Rei the red jewel necklace) this belongs to the girl I love. Rei: (chuckles) Thanks, Rapp. (Rei tackles Rapper and the two start kissing on the floor.) Jade: Now she has some more "firepower". Red: Hey, Victoria is dead right? I sure hope she STAYS dead. (Rare walks by and notices Victoria's dead body) Rare: Uh, what party was that from? (Steps over her and walks away) (Episode ends) 'Gallery' Demonic Rapper.png|"Welcome to my game..." Running from a Rappe Sneak Peek.png Running from a Rapper 2.png|"Hello, welcome to my slay." Request 9 (Yoshi).png|Rei and Rapper kissing on the floor. 'Poll' What do you think about Running from a Rapper? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:Horror Episodes